1. Technical Field
The invention relates to configurations of light-emitting devices in which light-emitting materials, such as electroluminescent (EL) materials, are used.
2. Related Art
Active-matrix light-emitting devices, in which a transistor is provided in association with each light-emitting element to control the amount of current supplied to the light-emitting element, have been proposed (e.g., JP-A-2004-119219). In this type of light-emitting device, for example, in order to improve the numerical aperture (the ratio of regions where light is actually emitted from light-emitting elements to the region where the light-emitting elements are arrayed), layers of transistors and light-emitting elements, and lines for electrically interconnecting these elements are laminated on a substrate.
In the configuration where the elements are laminated as described above, however, capacitive coupling occurs between elements that are located in proximity to each other. That is, stray capacitances could arise between such elements. For example, when the waveforms of various signals are rounded due to stray capacitors of various elements, accurate control of light-emitting elements could be inhibited.